


Kitchen Boy

by CupOfTheeFics



Series: Erotalia [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Happy Halloween 2020, Horror, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics
Summary: After a nasty break up with his ex Arthur gets dragged to Francis work to meet Alfred Jones the new co worker, Arthur finds Alfred wonderful and an amazing cook but he has a terrible feeling about all of it .. Every cook has it's own secrets ..
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: Erotalia [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782484
Kudos: 5





	Kitchen Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be placed in England, because why not :) There is a bit of Russia/England, Francis is the dramatic best friend and there is Seychelles bashing too because I need someone annoying Arthur ! Her name will be Angelique
> 
> There also will be bit of America/Lithuania, and America/Liechtenstein but really minor .
> 
> Anyway to not release spoilers I will leave this note and a note on the final chapter !
> 
> Sorry for any grammar !

"And why should I meet this Alfred ?"

"Really do you need to ask me that ." Francis shot him a look that made it clear why Arthur is sitting in the car with him . "You need to go out mon ami, how long are you going to sit in that little studio ..."

"Apartment ..." Francis rolled his eyes . "Fine Apartment how long will you be sitting there, and keep feeling sorry for yourself ?"

"None of your business frog .." There was no bite in his harsh words as Francis said nothing, Arthur looked outside the window as they pass by some buildings ."For as long as I want .." He mutters .

"Mon ami .." Francis sighs dramaticly . "You need to forget about him, he was not worth it !"

"He was to me .. All those happy moment, the feeling for being loved .. It was all a lie .. I feel like I .. Am in a nightmare or something .."

"And it's time for you to wake up, the world is a beautiful place and there are other people who will love you .."

"How do you know .."

"Because I am from the country of love, of course I know there is love for everyone .." Then he smirked with a playful gleam in his eyes . "Even for poor souls like you with bad taste in food !"

"Oh shut it you !" But it did get a smile, small but a smile on his face .

It was 3 months ago that Arthur catch his boyfriend of almost 5 years cheating on him, the bastard and his plaything even had the nerve to throw him out . Good thing he has Francis, and Francis has strong friends of his own .

Ivan moved in with his chinese whore that lived next door, so Arthur has to hear all the moans and the gasp from the thin walls . And as they finish they taunt him that nobody loves him .

Arthur could kill himself all those sweet promises and kisses from Ivan were just empty things, good thing both moved to Russia Arthur hopes their balls will freeze off .

But that was 3 months ago and Francis is tired to see Arthur waste away in that apartment so here he was meeting someone new who works in the kitchen at Francis's work .

"I wanted you to meet him sooner but with all things, I decided to give you space first Antonio and Gilbert like him already .."

"They like everyone."

"Not him." _Ah he speaking of Ivan .. No hard feelings now I don't like him now either .._ "You can say his name, I am okay now .." As Francis pulls up on the drive way of the restaurant ."You sure ? Nothing wrong with being careful .."

"No .. It's fine and you are right I need to move on ."

Francis smiled he looked close to crying, the past 3 months were also hard on him Arthur realize . Least he can do is accept Francis help to move on . "So who will I meet again ?"

Both walked to the doors . "Oh our new chef from America .." But before Francis could say more on that, a laugh came from behind them as they pass some tables to walk to the kitchen .

Arthur shot up as the laugh was loud and looked shocked at the young man behind them ."Yo Francis ! Talking shit about me ?" The grin was big and Arthur just could see how perfect they ae .

Blond hair with stubborn cowlick ..

Blue eyes that should make the sky feel ashamed of it self ..

Perfect white teeth ..

And no Arthur is not drooling of those strong arms .. Even if they are his weakness ..

_He looks like a real American boy, probrably a poster child even for anything American related ..._

"Of course not mon ami if I want to put you in bad day light, all I have to do is let you be yourself !"

"Oh you asshole !" Alfred laughed again and then smiled at Arthur, making the man feel flustred at the attention .

"Who is this ?"

"This is my friend .." Arthur almost scoffs as Francis says friend. "Arthur Kirkland I decided to get him out for a bit ."

"Don't act like I am a dog ."Arthur mutters darkly ."Non you are mon lapin !" Francis laughed as Arthur almost hit him . "Don't be shy !"

"Nice to meet you dude !" Alfred took Arthur's attention of Francis fast, as he stepped forward with his hand out . Arthur shook his hand and almost gasp how strong he was .

"I am Alfred F. Jones !"

"What is the F for ?"

"Don't know Freedome, Fuck, .."

"Fatso ." An other worker of Francis walked past them . "Go to hell dude !" Alfred laughed but Arthur could see it was forced . "Nice to see you too Carlos ."

"Please come back soon Francis, your toyboy needs someone to look after him ."

Alfred whispered to Arthur but loud enough for Carlos to hear . "He is speaking of himself ."

Carlos gave him the finger and walked to the kitchen .

"Did you guys eat yet ?"

"Non that's why we came here ." Francis smiled as he and Arthur walked to a table . "Awesome I send Angelique over with the menus, I go to work !"

Arthur pulls a face as Alfred turned around and walked away ."Angelique .. She still works here ?"

"Behave mon ami she is a lady ."

"Lady of what .." Arthur is raised to respect women, and not to be rude to them . Those lessons passed his brothers completely, so his mother work hard that atleast one of her sons is not a pig .

But Arthur hates one woman ( after his grandmother, that was the devil himself Arthur swears ) and that is her the homophobic skank .

"Hello Francis ! " Angelique smiled as she quickly walked to their table ."Kirkland .." She scodds not hiding a glare on her face . "Finally coming out of your pity party place ?" She smiled at her own joke .

Arthur ignores her but is hard as she made sure to shove him a bit, as she leans almost on the table facing Francis .

"What will it be monsieur ." She smiled sweetly Francis almost smiled back, but stopped as he saw Arthur almost out of his chair because of her .

"Get off of him Angelique the boss is making his rounds you know ."

Angelique said nothing as she did get off of Arthur ."Oh silly me !"

More people filled the restaurant, some who were already there got their food . Arthur saw a man eating fish and chips, and decided that is what he wants to eat .

"Alright Francis !" Angelique smiled as Francis orders his food, she turned to Arthur fake smile made place for the nice one . "And you crybaby ?"

Arthur will stab her one day, one day ..

"Fish and chips please and some .."

"Oh sorry but we don't serve those ."Angelique smiled .

"I see a man eating it ." Arthur said quickly . "And I see no one ."

"Angelique please .." Francis tries to reason but both ignores him ."I want fish and chips ."

Angelique sighs ."They are all out he had the last one, we did not order on time ."

"Stop lying and take my order ."

"Are deaf you stupid man."

"Listen here you .."

"What's going on here ?"Alfred asked ."I swear I feel the negative energy to the kitchen ." He pouted .

"You play ober now ?" Francis asked ."Nah Carly kicked me out for 10 minutes because I broke his second plate for the customers, I just went to apologize to them ."

"Alfred please reason with this man !" Angelique grabbed Alfred's arm ."He is disgusting and annoying ." She glares at Arthur who glared back, he slammed his menu card on the table and got up ."I am leaving ."

"Mon ami wait .." But Arthur ignores him but Alfred his arm ."What is it you want ?"

Arthur turned to him and say mind your own business but Angelique was faster ."He wants some fish and chips but we all are out ."

Alfred thought for a while . "No we still have some ."

 _Ha! Liar I know it !_ That was what Arthur wanted to shout but he kept his mouth shut because he doesn't want attention on him, and Angelique's surprised face said enough she didn't know .

"What ? Really ?"

"Yeah in the back can you help me ?" Alfred flashed a smile making both Angelique and Francis swoon, and Arthur felt his heart beat bit faster .

"What to drink ?"

"Just water please ."

As Alfred and Angelique left Francis smiled at him as Arthur sat back down ."Sorry about her ."

"Don't be sorry .."

"What did you do to her that make her act like that ?"

"I don't know ..." Arthur knows but finds it stupid to think about it .

She was not always like that to him when they first met, it actually started after she kissed him and asked him out and he told her he was gay .

Ofcourse from the heartbreak let to anger and she accused him leading her to forget his gayness .

Arthur wished she would be gone .

When their food came an other waiter came, both looked confused but didn't say anything . Arthur took bite of his fish and moaned how good it tasted .

"Is it good ?" Francis asked as he cut in his steak ."Very .." God the fish just melts in his mouth .

Francis made bit of a face as he bites in his steak . "What's wrong ?"

"I think Carlos made my food, you must had Alfred made yours ."

"How can you tell ?"

"Carlos cooks bad if Alfred's in the kitchen, like oil and water those two ."

"Sorry to hear that ..."

"I wonder where Angelique is .." Now that he said that Arthur also did not see the annoying woman around ."Who knows I don't care ." And he took big bite of his chips ."

As both finished they decided to go to the bar . "Bye Alfred ." The decided to say goodbye to Alfred and Carlos who both just got a break, 2 other chefs took over the kitchen a bit .

"See you next time !" Alfred smiled at both . "The fish and chips were very good ."Arthur said with a polite tone, and maybe he saw things but Alfred's eyes shines a bit before he turned bit red as he laughed . "Thanks dude !"

"But may say where is Angelique I wanted to say goodbye to her aswell ."Francis looked inside the kitchen trying to spot the girl .

"She suddenly left I don't know why .." Alfred said with a pout ."She took off after I showed her the fish ."

"So there was still fish over ..." Carlos said with a frown making Arthur find it bit weird, _how odd that both workers claim the fish was gone, but ..._ Those thought were forgotten as Alfred spoke .

"Who cares now we have enough fish, now we are out of the fire right ."

"Fire ?"

"He means we get scolded heavily ."

"Ah .."

And then he and Francis left and went to the bar .

"So what do you think ?"

"He is nice .."

"Just nice did you see his arms !"

_Of course I saw them !_

Still Arthur could not shake a weird feeling off as he thought of those blue eyes of Alfred .


End file.
